A Fear of Flying and a Kissable Cure
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Kames AU in which James books a holiday for Kendall; only a certain blond of ours keeps postponing the dates and making up crappy excuses. James confronts Kendall about this and discovers that Kendall has a slight fear of flying


A Fear of Flying and a Kissable Cure

**Description: Kames AU in which James books a holiday for Kendall; only a certain blond of ours keeps postponing the dates and making up crappy excuses. James confronts Kendall about this and discovers that Kendall has a **_**slight **_**fear of flying  
Pairing: Kames (KendallxJames)  
Rating: T (To be safe, right?)  
Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own James, Kendall, BTR or anything amazing like that. The idea for this came from itsallguchicauseyolo, cause she's awesome and this one goes out to her!**

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

James stared straight into Kendall's eyes, his stern gaze not bothering the blond one bit. James leaned forwards, staring at him harder.

"Got something you'd like to tell me?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kendall softly gulped and nervnmjkously averted his eyes away from James' hazel ones.

"I love you?" Kendall answered with uncertainty.

"As much as I love you, that's not what I'm waiting for…" James said as he looked at Kendall closely. Kendall blushed, a look of flustering emotions practically exploding on his face.

"I don't have anything to say! I've been vomiting all night; we'll have to rebook the flight." Kendall exclaimed as he stood up and fully turned his back to James.

"Vomiting? So, let's just see what other excuses you've been using shall we?"James hummed. "So your back was sore, you had a stomach ache, you had to help someone write a song, you needed to finish a song, you had to repair your guitar, your mum was sick, you 'broke' your ankle, you had terrible cramps all over, you had a fever, and now you're vomiting? Kendall, what's up?" James said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall from behind. Kendall sighed, his dark blush only heating up his face even more.

"Okay, I'm not actually vomiting… I just have-"

"-no more excuses. What's up?" James repeated that last time for what felt like the millionth time that d*ay to him. Kendall turned around in James' arms, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck. He looked up at him, his blush only growing darker. "If you don't want to go, just tell me now and I'll cancel instead of postponing the trip…" James said bashfully.

"No, it's not like that… I really want to go… I just can't go…" Kendall said as he hid his face in the crook of James' neck. James hugged Kendall closer to him, slowly stroking the blonds back.

"Why?" James asked in a small voice.

"Because I'm… I'm… y'know…" James waited patiently for Kendall to speak. "Scared…" Kendall mumbled against the soft part of James' neck. James could feel Kendall's warm breath as he tried to discuss the topic any further.

"Of heights?" James asked softly.

"More so planes…" Kendall said with deep embarrassment. James chuckled softly but he couldn't help that laughs that pushed through. He laughed at Kendall then tried to pull out of the embrace. Only Kendall had tightened his grip on James, refusing to let him move and see his bright red face. "Don't laugh at me!" Kendall childishly yelled.

"I'm not laughing," James laughed.

"Yes you are!" Kendall finally let go so he could slap James' chest. "It's not funny, those things are terrifying!" Kendall yelled.

"No they're not. It's not even a long flight. We're literally flying for two hours tops. No more excuses. We're going tonight." James declared. A look of pure terror crossed Kendall's features; his eyes grew wider and became more circular, his mouth dropped into an 'O' like shape and his skin slightly paled. He shook his head back and forth frantically.

"Nope. Nu-uh. No way." He said as he took a step back. "Just cancel the flight; we can drive there or something."

"We can't keep messing around like this. They're not going to let us keep changing the flights around like this, plus I can't keep paying to get them changed. We've got a few hours to kill before the flight anyway. So go finish getting ready, alright?" James said, his smiling laughter slowly dying down. Kendall pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from James.

"Whatever…" He muttered as he walked past James. James watched Kendall from behind as the blond walked away. He sighed and lightly shook his head, finding the way Kendall was acting more adorable then he should.

"Since when did I become the responsible one?" He commented to no one in particular.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"It's not too late to turn back y'know? I can drive back home if you want…" Kendall said as he continued to chew on his thumb nail.

"No." James said sternly. "We're literally two seconds away." James said as he pulled into the airports car park. Kendall shook his head, practically sinking in the passenger seat.

"Nonononononononono…" He said worriedly. He looked out his window, right when a plane had finally taken to the skies. This made him gulp then hold a mega grip on the car door and the other side of his seat. "Mmn-mmn," Kendall hummed in disagreement. "Nu-uh, no way." He sank even further in the seat. "We're not going," all of his worry distracted him from James. James had already gotten out of the car and prepared all of their bags. He suddenly opened Kendall's car door, watching Kendall jolt in his seat.

"Come on Kendall, it's gonna be alright…" James said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Just help me take our things in so we can check in and stuff…" James smiled. Kendall groaned as he undid his seatbelt, slowly moving out of the car. James moved out of Kendall's way then closed the door after the blond.

Once Kendall was out of the car, he looked up into the night sky. A huge amount of worry and fear started to pool around his stomach. This feeling made his palms start sweating as his insides started to grow tighter. "How can they see where they're going at night?" Kendall anxiously asked. James had started walking, so Kendall quickly grabbed what he needed and caught up to his partner.

"With their eyes," James stated.

"You know that's not what I meant." Kendall huffed.

"Stop worrying. Do you want me to buy you some candy?" James smiled. Kendall nodded, looking down at his feet while he walked. James smiled at him, leading Kendall into the airport.

Kendall sat down and watched as James spoke with a woman about the flight. He got their tickets and gave all his bags to the woman. James still held his and Kendall's travel bags for the plane, but their larger shared suitcase had to go under the plane. James walked over to Kendall, passing the blond one of the plane tickets.

"You've surely been in a plane before…" James said softly.

"Of course I have… That's why I don't like them..." Kendall said softly. James sighed and gave Kendall a half hug sort of thing, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, okay? It'll be fine! Plus you've got me right there with ya," James winked.

The pair were eventually sitting down by the gateway to the plane, waiting patiently for their plane to finally arrive. Kendall had felt somewhat lucky when their flight was delayed and an hour behind schedule. But hearing the woman over the speakers announce the arrival of their plane made Kendall's heart rapidly speed up. James stood up from their chairs, making Kendall quickly hold onto him tightly.

"Quick, let's cancel…" Kendall said frantically.

"No, we're going now. Come on Kendall, this is supposed to be exciting." Kendall could see the desperation in James' eyes, and hear the want coming from his voice. Kendall felt as if he were disappointing James. This made Kendall sigh and stand up slowly. He held onto James' arm then stared at the taller male for a moment.

"I'm only doing this for you, alright?" Kendall pouted as he stubbornly crossed his arms. James' smiled cordially and leant forwards, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kendall blushed deeply and turned away from him. "Let's go," he said as he started walking.

The more Kendall walked towards the gate the more his heart sped up. The line to get there only consisted of a few people; meaning James and Kendall were the last people to board the plane. James stood next to Kendall, but Kendall couldn't focus on anything except holding James' bicep as hard as he could. He tightly closed his eyes, feeling James walk forwards a little in line. His heart thumped so hard with fear that he could basically hear each beat as it increased. He could faintly hear one of the women speak as she took their tickets. But James' voice was as clear as day. Soon enough they were walking down the long hallway like thing that led people onto the plane. Kendall's main focus was James' arm as he started to tremble with fear.

"Sit down, look… I put you in the middle so you don't have to be near the window…" James said soothingly. Kendall slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he was in fact on the plane, about to sit down and everything. James moved into his seat, watching Kendall carefully sit in his own. The second he sat down he was quick to put on his seat belt and tightly close his eyes.

Eventually it was time for the plane to fly. Kendall's heart sped up to an impossibly fast pace. He was scared it was about to rip out of his chest and go die in a cold corner somewhere. Kendall's lips were dry and he started to breathe in and out, trying to calm himself down. Only it wouldn't work.

"Look, we're in the air…" James stated. Kendall turned to look at him, noticing the dark clouds and night sky outside the small window. He gasped softly, trying to go over how fast everything had happened. To him it felt like he was sitting in the airport fearing to go on the plane seconds ago. Now he was already in the sky? "You did it," James said with a large grin.

"I did?" Kendall said breathlessly. James leaned forwards, not caring about all the people who surrounded them. He leaned forwards, resting his index finger under Kendall's chin before connecting their lips. He kissed Kendall sweetly, making Kendall melt into the soothing kiss. Kendall's entire body relaxed as he kissed James back. He loved the feeling of James' lips too much for his own good. Their lips moved perfectly together. Kendall had spaced out, the world around him only being a figment he wished to not think of. Their kiss ended too quickly for Kendall's liking. When he opened his eyes he saw James staring at him. He fell even deeper into the hazel pools of love, warmth and comfort the brunet provided.

"I love you…" James smiled. Kendall sighed happily then rested his head on James' shoulder. "Look at you! You're all relaxed now. Is that all it took?" James chuckled. Kendall looked around him and shrugged.

"Your kisses do lots of things to me dude…" Kendall stated as he nuzzled himself closer to James. "If getting sweet kisses like that means flying then we should take more trips…"

_**End**_

~ Thank you beautiful for reading! I really appreciate it, seriously! Anywhore, give a big ol' special thanks to itsallguchicauseyolo cause she's an amazing little f*cker. And I love her dearly. 3 I hope you're having a wonderful day! - Bebo ~


End file.
